spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chum Bucket Stratagem
The Chum Bucket Stratagem '''is the 23rd episode of Plankton Lives With The Raw. Plot Plankton joins the Doctor on a short adventure to a ship that is hanging up in the sky. Transcript Plankton: It's took me 36 hours to think of this but I can do it... I can do it... I can. a pause I can't do it. Karen: Oh well, at least those 36 hours were wasteless? Plankton: Yeah, I think so. But... voice turns into song I wanna be the very best... that no-one ever was... ever was. busts the CD. Plankton: Thank you, never tell me to have a drinking game... ever. But I wish someone or something came in my path to... gets interrupted by the appearance of the Tardis that appears by the Krusty Krab and a brunette haired woman keeps arguing with the controlled pilot. Lilithena (from afar.): Have we got the right universe this time? Doctor: I think... What are you getting? Lilithena: A regular Krabby Patty, curtsey of Mr. SquarePants himself. Karen: So, what's your newest plan? is hurrying to the mysterious blue box as he opens the door with all his might as the Doctor is looking at a wall, trying not to go to sleep by waiting as Plankton has climbed himself onto the controls of the Tardis, the blue box he has found. He pulls down a couple of levers and then the handbrake as the Tardis starts moving, the Doctor suddenly turns around and grabs Plankton. Doctor: Plankton?! Why would you do that? Plankton: Well, I'm not destroying it, big man! Doctor: Yeah. At least you're not going to do that. misses the Tardis dematerlising again. She sighs to herself. Doctor: Where are YOU taking me? Plankton: To the nearest place above the Earth. Doctor: That would be the moon. Plankton: According to my scanner's back on Earth and this one here. A spaceship that's hovering over the Earth, want to take it into land. Doctor: Sure, if you don't break this. Doctor corrects Plankton with the controls to land inside the spaceship. Doctor: Now, before we start going into more arguments, let us get on with what you wanted to do? Plankton: Got any controlled mini to human growth serum? Doctor: I carry it in my pocket. Here, drink it before it goes out of date. I'm getting a new one from a inter-special chemist. drinks the serum and grows to a human sized version of himself '''COMMERCIAL BREAK opens the doors to the interior design of the spaceship. Plankton: This place has crap interior design, not even Mermaid Man had this. Doctor: Okay... This seems to be running on low fuel or someone has been re-charging the energy all the time. Plankton: Ships recharge better than low fuel. This would be falling into the atmosphere by now. Doctor: Alright then. What now? Plankton: Let's find the culprit. Doctor: That was the tailend of my plan. find a lift. Inside the lift. They find a secret locked floor that the Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to use. Plankton: Sonic probe? Doctor: Screwdriver. Plankton: Who thinks the screwdriver is a thing to make sonic over? Doctor: Me, when you've had long nights. Plankton: I believe you, your eyes... look old and withered. Doctor: I do lengths of reading. Plankton: Sure you do. end up in the ENGINE room. As they exit the llft. A alien grabs the Doctor as Plankton runs from him He sees another one of the guards place something in a box between two gears. Plankton stops himself as he thinks of what and where to put an object there as he is too late as there is a stick of dynamite in there as the guard carrying the Doctor drops dead. The Doctor straightens his coat. Doctor: This ship is going to fall out of the sky in a minute. Plankton: What about the dynamite? Doctor: Well, I can do something if we get back to the Tardis. run back into the Tardis. Doctor: Give me this day... THIS DAY! Doctor transports the spaceship to a closer place near the sun. Doctor: And there's your time up, Plankton. Plankton: Okay then. Doctor then materlizes near the Chum Bucket as Lilithena is near it. Plankton: Thank you, Doctor. Lilithena: That's nice. Wrong SpongeBob. Doctor: Got a Krabby Patty? Lilithena: The wrong thing about this universe is $3.99 for a Krabby Patty. Doctor: Next one?... Tardis disappears from this universe as the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw